New in Town
by Ariana-807
Summary: Hey, this is an Buffy Summers The vampire Slayer and Darren Shan crossover. Darren starts at Sunnydale high, and what is he going to do when he dissovers that the slayer goes to the same school. Summery inside, and note, I suck summaries! Story better
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Darren Shan, are starting Sunnydale High, only for fun. To get some action, and meet new people. What are he suppose to do, when he has the slayer in the same school!!

(A/N: I suck at summaries. The story is better than that, really!! It is)

Hey, now story up, the sequel to "Darren Shan love story", "A Different life" haven't gotten any reviews, and I am really not encouraged to continue writing. Though I am not giving up hope, I am going to update, as I have said, I will not abandon my stories, but I am going on some summer holydays. Have been on a 4 days holyday already, and I am going to leave again this Sunday. But I will find time to write after I have taken my driver license. I have to study for it, or I will fail. I took it on the internet, and I had 15 errors, and I am only allowed to have 7, so!!! I need to study. I am babbling on, aren't I, so you property want to read, so read on!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darren Shan and Buffy Summers or any of the persons in the books or the TV show. They belong to Darren Shan and the people that made Buffy the vampire slayer. (Don't really know who did it, nice if some one could point that out!)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

Darren had just walked into a bar, when a big crowd of people came out the door. Darren tried to fight his way towards the door, but it didn't work, he was dragged toward what place all the others were going.

When they came to the place, it looked like an abandoned building.

"Here you do buddy," a person said, giving him a glass. The liquid in the glass went straight to his nose, and Darren wondered where he had been dragged to. The glass was filled with blood.

Looking around the place, he saw that the people there were drinking blood, not only from glasses, but also from people's necks.

"Party's up guys!" a voice said as the doors banged open. A blond girl stood there, holding something that looked like a wooden stake.

Darren didn't actually want to stay in the first place, so he started to sneak out.

"Hey," the blond girl said, Darren threw the glass at her, and ran out the door.

Out side, Darren kept running until he knew he was safe, and home.

The last thought that went through Darren's thoughts that day, was 'No more wild parties!'

The next day, was Darren's first school day. He was going to start at Sunnydale high.

He had gotten all he needed, and was on his way to class, when he passed a very familiar blond girl. That was the vampire hunter!

"How did the patrol go last night?" Willow asked as the two girls walked toward the library.

"Oh, you know as always, and I even got to bust a party,"

"What party?" Xander asked as they walked through the library doors.

"A vampire party"

"Oh."

"Hey Giles! Any new apocalypse coming up?" Buffy asked, sitting down on the table.

"No, not yet, anyway."

"That's good, because Buffy has a French test coming up," Willow pointed out.

"I am so going to die!" Buffy cried out.

"Well, look at the bright part; we'll still be your friends!" Xander joked as he leaned against a chair.

The door opened, and all four heads turned towards the door.

Darren walked in to the library. He wanted to find something to pass the time with, not as if he would take school that seriously. And if he failed, he could just start at another school. Not that he was that interested in school, but he liked being around peoples that looked like they were his age.

The doors closed behind him, and he saw four pairs of eyes looked at him.

"Do I have something in my face?" he questioned.

"Oh, no, no, you don't," the older looking man said. Taking his glasses of to clean them.

"Good," the room became silent, and Darren wasn't particularly found of these kinds of awkward silences.

"I was just looking for a good book; do you have any you could recommend?"

"If you look in those shelves, you should find something good," the older man, pointed at one of the book chases.

"Thanks."

"You're new here, aren't you?" the boy asked.

"What?" Darren looked at him, then actually getting what the boy had said. "Yes, yes I am. My name is Darren," and he reached out his hand.

"Xander," he said as they shook hands.

"Buffy. And I just have to ask, because you look awfully familiar, have we met before?"

"No, not as I can remember," Darren lied. "And you are?" he asked the last girl, just to get of the topic.

"I'm Willow," she smiled at him, and then the bell rang.

"Well, I guess I will have to find that book some other time," Darren smiled and disappeared out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's first chapter. Did you like it, and as you may have understood. I update faster when I get reviews. (A hint!!)

And As I said, I will be going an a holy day on Sunday, and again on 14. July. not sure how long it will last, and I need to study for my driver license. But I think I will still have time to write, it's not as if I am going to study all day, and I can get a lot of inspiration on my holyday!!

Please Review!!

Ohh, and Ps: If anybody knows it would be great if someone of you could tell me whom has made Buffy the vampire slayer. (Any that is not the person itself, but the TV show itself)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, new chapter. A bit late, my computer didn't want to be turned on, it jsut stood loading for 45 min. before I gave up, and turned it off.

But here I am, with a new chapter!!

Read on!!!! --- ;D

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Darren Shan and Buffy Summers or any of the persons in the books or the TV show. They belong to Darren Shan and the people that made Buffy the vampire slayer. (Don't really know who did it, nice if some one could point that out!)

------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 2

Darren got to his chemistry class, where he also saw Buffy, Willow and Xander from the library. God, how had he gotten himself into this mess?

"Mind if I sit down," Buffy asked, smiling.

"No, be my guest," Darren gestured with his hands.

"So, do you like chemestry?" Buffy asked.

'I haven't been in school in ages, so I am not sure. Really I am more interested in fighting,' Darren couldn't say that, so instead, "I liked it before, but it is not the easiest thing. Mixing all those liquids."

"Tell me about it!! Though I have Willow, and she helps, she is a mastermind in these things," Buffy smiled. "Are you sure we haven't met?" She looked at him and tried to recognice him.

"Good morning class," the professor said, comming in to the room. Which let Darren get away without answering.

"Today, we are going to make everyone's favorite thing, a vulcano!" he said excitedly.

Darren were really glad he had Buffy as partner in that class. She liked to fool anoud as much as he did, and in the end they did manage to get the vulcano to blow up. It literally just blew up, not just the magma coming out of the vulcano.

Lunch approached, and Darren, being him, had brought lunch. It was a habbit that started at the school he went to before this. He didn't feel that coming with a home made lunch would make him much more popular, so instead of eating, he went to the library. Walking in there, he saw again Willow, Xander and Buffy gathered around the table.

"Oh, Darren. Back to borrow that book?" Wilow asked, seeming intrested.

"I'm not sure, I am not sure I want to read something right now. I was just made 'Mama's-Boy' in the cafeteria, and I just felt like getting out of there. And also, I don't know anyone else here, beside you, and no one plays football."

"We have football," Buffy said.

"No, Buffy, we have American football. Darren comes from England as far as I can tell, and there they have some other football," Willow said, pointing out the facts. Darren actually liked her, she seemed nice.

"Oh."

Darren looked at the table, where the labrarion was reading a book. When Darren looked closer, he could see some monster in the book. No, not a monster, but a vampanese! What was a vampanese doing in a book?

"What are you reading, it seemes interesting?" Darren asked to try and get some info out of him. How much did he know? Did he know about the ten scars on the fingers?

"Oh, just a book," he said, closing it. Probably not wanting him to see it.

"What book, it reminds me of something I read before," well that wasn't totally a lie, it did remind him of the book Mr. Creepsly was in.

"I haven't had the time to put it into the system yet, so if you could just wait until tomorrow."

"Yeah, guess I could," Darren said in a dead tone, and then started to walk around the room, looking at books.

"So, what are you guys doing today?" Buffy asked.

'Okay, they were talking about something you aren't supose to hear, and now she is trying to start some other talk. Opion one, ask straight out, what's up? Two, get out. Three, bother them by sticking around trying to find out how much of a vampire slayer Buffy was. Hmmm Option three!'

"Oh, nothing I can think of," Willow said, cautiously.

"You know, I did say you were the only ones I know here, so... if you've haven't got anything better to do, maybe we could see a movie?" Darren asked.

"Why not, I want to se the new Harry Potter Movie, I have heard it's fantastic!" Willow said enthusiastically.

"Okay, a movie it is," Xander said.

'Well, your mingling! Thats good, and were they talking about Harry Potter, my mother had given me one of the books in the series, can't remember much from it though.'

The four left after school to the movie. Darren actually enjoyed it, he may have missed the real point in the movie, not seing the prevois ones, but still, it was fun! And out on the street, it was dark, and just the perfect place for a scene in a horror movie.

"I think this one was much better than the fouth one," Willow said. She seemed to be the only real fan, and the others just joined.

"And the seventh book, I can't wait to see that in the theater. It was sooooo great, though I am not going to reveal anything, I don't want to spoil it for you," She smiled.

"Yeah, don't spoil all the fun of waiting a few years," Xander said, just as a something jumped out from the ally and attacked them. Darren managed to dodge away from the rather large sword, that came hurteling down towards him. And before he could start fighting, Buffy was there, having a stake, and put it straight in to the heart of the, as Darren now could recognize, as a vampanese. The vampanese screamed, and fell to the ground dead.

"Is this what you do around here for fun," Darrens asked, trying to act a bit shocked.

"Well, welcome to our world," Xander said.

Back at the library, they were informing the librarian about the 'thing' that attacked them.  
"Okay, you're not the avarage librarian, are you?" Darren looked at him.

"No, I'm not. Buffy, could you describe the demon?"

"Demons are real?" Darren asked, not needing to act suprised. 'Demon? They were fighting demons?'

"It was big, and purple," Buffy said not answering his question.

"That's all you can tell?" Giles looked like he could use some more.

"Red lips, eyes and nails," Darren finished, and he saw that the man recognize the 'demon'.

"You know what it is?" Willow asked. "Because it looked really strong."

"Yes, it is a vampanese," Giles answered.

"Like a vampire wannabe?" Xander asked. Darren couldn't hide it, he had to laugh.

"You've seen it before?" Giles looked at him.

"It was just funny, wannabe, you know? No? Just me... Okay, moving on," Darren realized it was an inside joke.

"It came originally from the vampire clan, but are now their own race." Giles continued on.

"That's probably why it didn't go poof!" Buffy said.

'Okay, it didn't seem like Giles had read enough!' Darren thought with a sigh.

------------------------------------------------

Okay, tell me what you thought, good? Bad?? Would like it best if it were good, lol.

And huge thanks to my beta Sub-Zero879, for doing a good jub!! ;D Thanks!!

Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, new chapter. I know I'm not updating super fast, but with school (which has just started) I can't promis a date I will update. But I will try to update each month. So don't kill me for being a bit slow. Can't help that I have got homework.

Anyway. I am sure your wondering what will happen next. So read on!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darren Shan and Buffy Summers or any of the person in thebooks or the TV show. They belong to Darren Shan and the people taht made Buffy the vampire slayer. (Don't really know who did it, nice if some one could poin that out!)

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter three

The next day, Darren met up with his new friends in the library. He couldn't see the others yet, so he sat down and waited. It didn't take long before Giles entered the room.  
"Oh, Darren," he looked at the clock," here so early." He looked kind of confused.

"Yeah, it isn't that early, and I don't want to be late for school," Darren looked at him.

"And yet, those that come five minutes before the bell rings, still manage to get there on time," Giles walked into his office.

"But we were supposed to meet here before school."

"Oh, but that mean the we are going to be talking, minutes before class, lunch, and after school ends."

'Okay, note-to-self, do what the others in school do!'

"Well, why not just say that?" Darren asked. Giles just shrugged.

"Hey, Giles, have you gotten that book in to the system yet?" Darren looked in to the man's office.

"Oh no, not yet," he said with a disappointed look on his face.

"But I suppose I could let you read it while you're in the library." Darren happily took the book, and started reading. It didn't actually say much about the vampaneze. The painting was accurate though. It went over to the vampires after that, and still not much.

The vampires have their own mountain, where every 12 years they hold a council. They have their own council, with many generals and four princes.

'Four princes, there could be more that four!' Darren thought.

The current princes are, Vancha, Paris, Arrow and Mika.

'That's not fair, I am a prince too!!' Darren wanted to say.

"Hey Darren, your her early," Willow came in to the library.

"Yeah, kind of misunderstood, that Then-we'll-meet-in-the-library-before-school-thing," he said.

"Well, that's Buffy and Xander, I am here early. I am going to see if there is anything on the internet about vampanzes," she smiled as she sat down.

"Well, this book won't do, it says nothing really."

"What book?" Willow leaned over to see. Willow looked through it.

"No weaknesses," she looked disappointed.

So as Giles said, Xander and Buffy came here five minutes before class.

"Hey, anything new on our new enemy?" Buffy asked.

"Not much, though there is going to be a problem with the sun."

"Why?" Xander asked. "They'll catch fire."

"No that's the problem, they won't; they can stay in until four to five hours in the sun before they'll die," Giles said.

"Well, that'll just mean more fun," Buffy sat down at the table.

The bell rang, and they went to class.

Lunch came, and they didn't find out much more, and after school they meet again.

"Okay, that has to be something about them on the internet, it haven't failed us jet," Willow frowned.

"What about books, they have always supported us," Xander said. "Even if it was in some ancient language, we have always found something!"

"Well' lets just call it a night, and go out on patrol," Giles said starting to clean him glasses.  
"Then we can catch one and interrogate him," Buffy took a weapon.

Out in the graveyard, Darren was bored, nothing happened. Until he heard something in the bushed behind him.

Darren turned around and saw a guy with a screwed up face.

"Hey, what's up with your face," Darren started. "And your teeth, your a vampire."

'Guess: Buffy's go-poof-vampires!' he thought to himself.' "So, you want to fight," Darren grinned.

The fight started, Darren thought this was ridiculous, and it took minutes and he got the stake through the heart. But he missed and no poof. Until Willow came out of the blue, and the vampire went poof.   
"Thanks, never thought I would miss the heart," Darren said.

"Well, the first time is the hardest," she smiled.

"Okay, have you seen any vampanezes?" Buffy said, looking like she was in her right element.

"No, no purple people," Xander said.

"When you said vampire slayer, you said The vampire slayer, I thought there were many of them?" Darren did need to know if he needed to run out of town.

"The prophesized one, the one and only slayer, the one destined to protect the innocent from demons and vampires, and all those dark creatures, yada, yada," Buffy said in a dead tone.

"Oh," Darren responded.

"Well there are ordinary people that fight vampires, but they don't have any powers," Giles said.

"Okay," Darren said as if that was something ordinary.

'Powers, she had powers, think, she have to be strong to fight vampires. What else?'

They were almost back at the school, they were again attacked by a, oh surprise, vampaneze. Darren was ready.

'Note, don't do anything. You can't show them that you too have powers!'

And again for the second time, Buffy saved him. She knocked the vampaneze unconscious, and they dragged him to the school.

This couldn't end well. 

---------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think, was it good. (I know that isn't that long, but I hope you can see why I ended it there. To getyou to read the next chapter I am going to write. Lol, Review and tell me what you think!! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, new chapter, I know it's been ages, but for you who go to school (or have gone to school), you should know they give out a lot of work, and I just haven't had energy to write. And I am sorry, I will try to update more often, can't promise more than that.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darren Shan and Buffy Summers or any of the persons in the books or the TV show. They belong to Darren Shan and the people that made Buffy the vampire slayer. (Don't really know who did it, nice if some one could point that out!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

Darren and the gang came to the school, and put the vampaneze in a cage Giles had in the library. He didn't know what to do with this situation; he knew that the vampaneze could recognize him, and then it would be the wooden stake for him.

"Oh, he is waking up!" Willow said, and they heard a grown.

"What are you and your kind doing her in Sunnydale?" Buffy started immediately.

"I'm not talking," the vampaneze growled.

"You should, or we are going to get a bit more violent!"

"You'll never make me talk," the vampaneze spat, and looked up at Darren.

"Why don't you ask him why I'm here," the vampaneze grinned.

All of them turned towards him, with questions written on their face.

"Why would we ask him?" Giles asked with a mild voice. "Darren?" Giles directed the question towards him.

"I can't tell them, because I don't know why you're here," Darren said.

"You better start talking, or you will regret it," Willow threaten the vampaneze, though it didn't fit her to threaten people.

"Were here to take care of the prince," with that the vampaneze stuck a knife to his heart and died.

"The prince?" Xander asked. "I didn't know there were royal people in town."

"And there isn't," Willow said, screwing up her eyebrows. "Give me a moment!" She said, and went over to her computer.

Darren could feel eyes on him, and looked only to see Giles turning away. The man had read the book, with the non-go-poof vampires were in. And he probably knew what prince the vampaneze were talking about.

"No, there isn't any royal people in town, and there aren't coming any either."

"Why don't we call it a night, and think about it until tomorrow," Buffy said.

"I am all for that," Xander voted. And all of them went home, or all beside Darren went home. He went to the Bronze."So what do you think of that new guy? Cordelia asked the people sitting around her.

"He is kind of hot!" Harmony said.

"I know," Cordelia answered. "But he hangs around with Buffy and her gang."

"We could change that," Harmony. "Once we get our hands on him, he won't want to leave." Darren just happened to hear that. Did he want to leave the gang? They were getting close to figuring him out, so this could be his way out!

He went and got himself a drink.  
"Hey, look there he is," one girl in the ring said.

"Go on Cordy, take him," Harmony said excitingly.

Darren could hear Cordelia's footsteps as she got closer.

"The next drinks on me," he heard her saying as she sat down beside him. Darren turned his head to look at her, she was really pretty. He couldn't deny that.

"So, your new in town, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, not sure why I came here though," Darren had to admit.

"It is a rather interesting town, really!" she said, trying to convince him.

"Maybe," Darren answered thoughtfully.

They sat there chatting, and Darren found out that Cordy wasn't all that bad.

"As much fun as this has been, I have to go, school tomorrow, you know," Darren walked around the streets. He should take the opportunity to get some blood, while he could. So he walked in to an abandoned ally and waited.

While waiting he felt like he was being watched, but he could see anyone, and shrugged it off as nothing.

After much waiting, some one showed up, but it was some woman running away.

"HELP!" she screamed. "Help!" She ran right in to his arms. Darren could see the vampire that was following her.

"Let her go, and I'll spear you for desert!"

Darren knocked her in the head, so that she wouldn't run of, and attacked the vampire. They wrestled, hit each other and tried to block each others blows.

Darren suddenly rolled away, picking up a stake at the same time, got up and staked the vampire right in the heart, and it went poof. Darren threw the stake away, and approached the girl. Bent down and-

"Move and your dead," a male voice said. Darren cursed himself, and looked up.

"Step away from her," Darren didn't have much choice and did just that. The man went over to the girl, and checked her.  
"I just saved her life, you know, why would I want to hurt her?"  
"To get her blood," the voice answered. Shit, busted!

"Who are you?" Darren asked, looking at the guy, he hadn't seen him before.

"I'm Angel, and you're coming with me."Darren was taken to an apartment he didn't recognize. "Where are we?" Darren asked. The door opened up, and there stood Giles.

"Angel," Giles said surprised, and them looked at him, "and Darren. This is a surprise," Angel walked in, taking Darren with him.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I just stopped," Angel looked at Darren. "Darren here, from killing a  
girl." Giles looked towards him, looking for an answer.

"I just saved her from a vampire, and you're saying I tried to kill her!"  
Giles called Buffy, Xander and Willow, and they were all waiting for him to  
explain. "Is Angel telling the truth, did you try to kill her?" Buffy asked.

"No, I just."

"So you weren't trying to drink her blood," Angel interrupted.

"…" Darren didn't know what to say. If he did say yes, that he did, and that he was a vampire, Buffy would stake him, and if not… Who knew what would happen.

"Well?" Buffy asked.

"If we say that Darren is a vampire," Giles started, holding up a hand stopping Darren from interrupting. "He managed to get in to my apartment without an invitation."

Darren looked at everybody. Okay, go-poof-vampires needed an invitation, to get in to a home, but Darren didn't want to lie, they were his friends. "Okay, look, Angels right, I did try to get that girls blood, but before you start staking me, I want to explain," Darren said holding up his hands to protect himself.

"I'm the prince the vampaneze are after. I am a half vampire from that book Giles had. I am still a vampire, and need blood to survive, but I wasn't going to kill her," Darren looked at Angel.  
"What's the difference?" Buffy asked Giles.

"The difference is that Darren here, has a soul, and are considered good," Giles said looking at him.

-------------------------------------------------------

So that's that, did you like it? I'd really like some feed back! Just push the review button. Lol, of course you know that!! ;) Just wanted to point it out. :P


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here's the fifth chapter of the story "New in Town". I hope you'll like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darren Shan and Buffy Summers or any of the persons in the books or the TV show. They belong to Darren Shan and the people that made Buffy the vampire slayer.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter five

"He has a soul?!" Angel asked, pointing a finger at him. Darren guessed that it was a big deal, though he couldn't figure out why.

"Yes, but he isn't mentioned in the book along with the other princes," Giles looked at Darren.

"That book needs an update," Darren said. "I am a prince, and the other four in the book are also princes, though Paris died a little while after I was turned."

"Died?" Buffy asked. "You mean he got staked, right?"

"No, I mean he was like 900 years old and it was just his time, so he went and found himself a bear to fight so that he wouldn't die just lying there," Darren looked at Buffy.

"But you still drink blood?" Willow asked.

"Yes, that is kind of a vampire thing, you know? Believe me, not drinking doesn't go well with the system. Tried it once and almost died," Darren laughed dryly. The others just looked at him.

"You could drink animal blood. That wouldn't include hurting people," Angel said.

"That would kill me in the end. The first and only time I did that was when I almost died, and I am not doing that again. And who said I was hurting people? I knock them unconscious, open a vein, take some blood, and leave them with more blood than they need."

"Okay, we won't get anywhere with this," Giles said. "The vampaneze are after Darren, and that means that we have to protect him,"

"I can take care of myself."

"Didn't seem like that earlier," Buffy pointed out.

"Well I didn't give it my best shot. I sort of didn't want you to stake me and then ask questions."

"It's late, we should all get some rest," Giles said and all of them left the apartment.

"Who turned you into a vampire?" Willow asked. Darren looked at her. She seemed sincere.

"I stole a spider from a vampire, and it sort of bit my friend. Mr. Crepsley - the vampire - would only give him the antidote if I became his assistant."

"You stole from a vampire? Are you crazy?" Angel asked.

"You have no idea how many times I have asked myself that question."

The next day was Saturday, and Darren really could use some blood. He went in to town where he saw Buffy and Willow out shopping.

"Where is your friend Angel?" Darren asked while walking up to them.

"At his place, trying to not burn up," Willow answered.

"Wait, he's a vampire and you didn't stake him?!" Darren asked.

"He has a soul," Buffy said.

"And…" Darren looked at them, "Doesn't everyone?"

"No, when a vampire is turned they are turned into a demon and loose their soul. Someone put a curse on Angel and now he has a soul," Buffy told him.

"Okay," Darren looked away.

"You know we were going over to his place just now. Want to come?" Buffy asked. Darren looked at her. He kind of got the feeling that Angel didn't like him, but he might have some blood. And it was his fault that he didn't get any last night…

"Okay, I guess I can tag along."

Angel lived… Well Darren weren't sure what to call it. Not houses though, guess it wasn't easy to get an apartment when you couldn't go outside in the sun.

"Buffy, Willow, and Darren," Angel kept his mask up, but Darren could see it. He didn't want him there.

Inside it was kind of cosy, and they spent the rest of the day watching movies. The girls had rented several vampire movies. Darren has seen several before, but Underworld and Underworld evolution were new to him. And they were cool, that woman had some really awesome moves.

From where he was sitting, on the sofa, he could smell the blood. He could pick up the scent of pig's blood everywhere, after the incident with Murlough.

"Got any food around here or…?" Darren looked at Angel.

"No, I don't eat," Angel answered in a dead voice.

_Okay__, you're going to have to say it straight out,_ Darren thought to himself. He didn't particular like to drink blood in front of conscious people, but desperate time call for desperate measures, right?

"Then I'm off. Got to keep my body running," Darren smiled and headed for the door.

"Okay, see you later then, Darren," Buffy said holding up her hand.

It seemed like both Buffy and Willow hadn't picked up on his meaning of what he said.

"Let me follow you out," Angel gave him a little smile.

Out by the door the man tensed up.

"You're going out to knock someone down, aren't you?" the man looked dead serious and about to jump him.

"You sort of stopped me last night now, didn't you? So yeah, I'm going out to get some blood. As I said, I need to keep my body running," Angle turned around, went over to the fridge, and came back with a glass filled with pig's blood.

Darren grimaced. God, he hated that smell. Angel handed him the glass.

"This won't kill you."

"I appreciate it, really, but I can't drink that," Darren looked away.

"Why not? No fun in not killing someone?"

"No, it is a long story, but I can't stomach pig's blood. It makes me sick because of some bad memories."

"Fine," Angel didn't look happy about it, but he didn't say anything else.

Darren felt like he should say something but didn't really know what to say so he just left.

Again Darren went to the Bronze, and danced a bit, before sitting down to get a drink.

"Hey, still hanging out with the losers?" Cornelia asked, sitting down beside him.

"They aren't losers, and yes I am," Darren took a sip of his drink.

"They are hanging around the library all the time aren't they?"

"Yeah, but it is quiet there," Darren took another sip of this drink.

Cornelia took his chin in her hands. "But I'm not there," she said, actually managing to sound a bit sexy.

"Wow, slow down. It seems like you have different plans than I do, so why don't I just leave," Darren said removing her hand, and drinking the rest of his drink.

He walked in to the alley.

"Wait, I'm not like that," Cornelia said. "You're just really good looking."

Darren looked at her, _well she's got blood, and I need it._ Darren contemplated pushing her up against the wall, making her think that he was kissing her, but then she might think that he raped her and could go to the police. They would figure out that he was dead, and a whole lot of trouble he didn't need would be upon him.

"I'm just not interested," Darren turned around and left.

Farther down the alley…

"Aw… you're not leaving, are you?" a voice said from behind him. Darren turned around and felt wind blowing in his face. The last thing he saw was something purple.

----------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think? Good? Bad? …

It isn't as long as the other one, but I will just have to do, wanted to leave it with a cliffy 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I'm like really late with updating, but schools almost up, and all exams are coming up, were going to have a test in Biology, science, physics on Thursday, and I have been reading like hell to really get all the stuff in to my head

Hey, now it is betaed and out. I know it's been a while but I am still going :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darren Shan and Buffy Summers or any of the persons in the books or the TV show. They belong to Darren Shan and the people that made Buffy the vampire slayer.

Chapter six 

Buffy and the gang were in the library.

"Where's Darren?" Xander asked.

"He didn't show up in class today," Willow said frowning.

The door to the library opened, and Cordelia came walking through.

"Okay, you're always dealing with the freaky stuff, and I saw this big ugly purple guy last night, and he took poor Darren," Cornelia told them, managing to sound like she didn't care and that she did care at the same time.

"The Vampaneze's got him," Buffy said. "Now we only need to find him. Where were you when he was taken?"

"Out side the Bronze," Cordelia said shaking her head as if that were obvious.

Darren opened his eyes and looked around. He could see that it was a dark place, shielded from the sun, and abandoned building most likely, and the smell of the ocean made him think that he was in a warehouse down by the docks.

He felt his hands chained to the wall, and his feet were also connected by handcuffs.

"Aw, the prince decided to wake up." Darren saw a woman with long black hair, wearing white clothes, coming towards him.

"Now we can play," she said looking him straight in the eyes. Darren couldn't take his eyes of off her, it was like she was hypnotising him.

"You've been a bad prince, not drinking your food," she handed out a glass. Darren could smell the hot delicious blood. He blinked his eyes, trying to focus. _No, you don't need it; you can still go for a while without, _he told himself.

"The prince doesn't want any food?" she asked.

"No, I've been thinking about going vegetarian," Darren smiled. Her hand connected to his face.

"Naughty prince, you need you food," she said holding out her finger, like she was scolding a little boy.

"Dru?" Darren saw a blond guy coming out of the shadows.

"He can't drink if you break his jaw, now can he?"

"Spike, the Prince has been a naughty boy, he needs to be punished," the woman walked towards Spike and danced around him like a snake.

"Well remember he wants the pleasure of killing the Prince himself," Spike told her, looking quite like he wanted to ravish her.

"What kind of name is Spike?" Darren snorted.

The woman turned towards him, and picked up a small pipe, and stuck it through his right shoulder. Darren saw white spots appearing from the pain.

"No bad talk about Spike," she told him.

Buffy and the gang were outside the Bronze, not sure where to start looking.

"Okay, Cordelia said they were outside the Bronze, but they could be anywhere in Sunnydale by now," Buffy said talking charge.

"Well, I don't think they would have gone that far, people could have heard Darren if he were struggling or if they saw someone carrying some one else, they could get suspicious," Willow frowned. "Or they might not,"

"No Willows right, if I were some purple guy, I wouldn't have gone too far," Xander said, pointing at something on the ground. "And it looks like they were here, two pair of footprints, turning into one. They probably knocked him unconscious and carried him somewhere."

"Okay, we'll start by looking around the neighbourhood. Then, if we don't find him, we spread out," Buffy said looking at them all. "Xander, you, Giles and Willow go together, and Angel, you're with me,"

"Actually I thought that I could go and see if any of my contacts know anything."

"Okay, Willow you're with me then," Buffy pointed at Willow. "We meet up in the graveyard two hours from now."

Two hours later, they were all in the graveyard, with no Darren.

"Nothing," Xander said, as Angle started to approach.

"Angel?" Buffy asked.

"Guess who's in town?" He looked at them all, stopping with Buffy.

"Spike and Drusilla, and they've got Darren. A Vampaneze Lord is after him,"

"And they're doing the dirty work," Buffy finished looking frustrated.

"Do you know where they are?" Willow asked, breaking the silence.

"Where else? In an abandoned warehouse down by the docks." Buffy said looking at Angel to see if she was right. "Let's go."

"You know," Darren said trying to move his arms. "Standing like this can not be good for the body, and you did say that HE wanted me alive and well."

"No, I said that he wanted you alive. He never mentioned what state he wanted you in," Spike said sitting on a chair, lighting up a cigarette.

Darren looked away, he was not doing well. Dru had stopped torturing him, but the pipe was still sticking out of his shoulder, and it hurt like hell. Blood were running down his skin. Darren looked around. _Okay think Darren, you can get out of this._ Darren looked up and frowned, _or not._

"When you say he, who are we talking about?" Darren asked.

"That's for me to know and you to ask," Spike said. "And if you don't shut up, I'll cut out your tongue. I don't think you need it to survive."

"But he does need it in school," Darren looked up and saw Buffy standing there in the doorway. _Thank god!_

Darren saw Buffy run over to Spike, and they started to fight. Willow, Giles and Xander came up towards him while Angel joined the fight.

They let him down from the wall and god was he glad for that, his shoulders were killing him.

"Come on, we need to get you out of here," Willow said as both Xander and Giles supported him.

"No, Dru is out there somewhere, and like this I'm no match in a fight," he said.

Xander looked at him weirdly. "What?" Darren asked.

"Dru?" he asked back.

Darren looked at him. "That's what Spike called her."

"This isn't over!" Spike said, fleeing.

"He needs to go to a hospital," Angel of all people said.

--

That was the chapter, it could have been longer, but it just ended up like this. I really hope you liked it; I have worked harder on this one than the others, trying to improve a bit, don't know if I succeeded. :S


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, now the chapter is done! I hope you like it :D so read on…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darren Shan and Buffy Summers or any of the persons in the books or the TV show. They belong to Darren Shan and the people that made Buffy the vampire slayer, who valora leopard were kind enough to tell me was Josh Wedon (Thanks for that).

---------------------

Chapter 7

"I can't go to a hospital," Darren said through gritted teeth. _God the pipe was killing him!_

"Well, you can't just leave this pipe in your shoulder!" Buffy said.

"I know a place we can take him," Angle said frowning. "But it won't be the best or cleanest place," he finished.

"That's going to have to be good enough," Darren said getting to his feet only to see white spots again and fall back down.

"Look at him, he can barely walk! He needs a real doctor!" Willow said supporting Darren.

"No," Darren swallowed. "Doctors mean them taking my blood under the microscope, and I've learned that that doesn't go too well," Darren said remembering his earlier imprisonment.

They ended up following Angle to his doctor guy.

--------------

It was a shabby place. Not clean, rather dirty, a dump, that's what it was. A dirty dump that no one really wanted to even considerer living in, the only thing that made them stay was the fact that it as the best they could do. Though seeing as he had a pipe running through his shoulder, he wasn't exactly complaining about it, he just wanted it out, so that he could move it again and not pass out every time he tried to move it.

"Well, this is quite the mess you're friend has gotten himself in," the rat looking man said.

"Got on the wrong side of Drusilla, can you fix it?" Angle said, though Darren had to say it didn't really look like he liked the friend part of it all. Darren had understood that there was something up with him and his vampire-like people, and if Darren was right, the only reason that Angel didn't like him was because Darren has gotten the best deal. Though Darren wasn't going to let that bother him, he didn't really care whether Angle liked him or not.

"Hold him, 'cause this is going to fucking hurt," the man said taking a hold of the pipe.

Darren used his good hand to hold himself upright, and the man pulled the pipe out. It was sort of a relief, but it still hurt. What happened after that was a bit of a blur: Darren had lost a lot of blood and not drinking for quite a while hadn't made the whole ordeal better.

--------

Darren woke up in what he recognised as Angle's place. He groaned '_God, my shoulder is supposed to feel better, not worse'._ Darren gritted his teeth and sat upright.

"Well, look who decided to join this side of the living" Buffy said coming towards him with a cup in her hands. Darren's senses were weekend a lot from the blood loss, but he could still make out the small odour of blood coming from the cup.

"Here, I'm guessing you could need some," she said sitting down; she somehow managed to make it sound like drinking blood was something everyone did.

"Yeah," was his only replay, not sure what to say. He took the cup and took a sip. He put the cup on the table, pig's blood, he should have known that.

"Was it too cold, I could heat it up some more," she said. Darren looked at her and raised an eyebrow. _Well she certainly isn't bothered by the vampire part of you, but then again, she's rather close to Angle now, isn't she._

"What?" She said.

"Well, you hunt vampires and you have properly figured it out that pig's isn't exactly on their list of prays," Darren said.

"It's not like I can just walk to the supermarket and ask for human blood" she said. "So for now, this is going to have to do." Darren didn't bother with telling her that in the long run, he would die, and Darren was quite sure that that limit was almost reached.

That's when s hatch on the floor opened and Angle came through it. Darren could clearly see the bag of blood in his hands, and recognised it to be like those that were used in the hospital. _Seems like some one knows what's best for me._

"Angle, where did you get that?" Buffy asked getting to her feet.

"In the hospital," Angle said walking in to the kitchen, like everything was fine.

"And why are you carrying a bag of _human_ blood?" she demanded not looking too happy.

"Because if you were paying attention when Darren told us about himself you would have heard that he will die without human blood and seeing as he is hurt rather badly and lost a lot of blood, I figured that he could be in need of something to help him recover. Also, if what I've heard about this so called "Vampaneze Lord" he's going to need his strength," Angle finished.

"He's that bad?" she said not mentioning the blood again. Angle walked towards him with a cup and handed it to him.

"Yes," Angle said sitting down. Darren took a sip of the cup.

"Nah, he's not all that bad. He's got a sick humour, a bad temper and can be rather unpredictable in a predictable way. But I think I can beat him if it come down to it," Darren swallowed the rest of the blood in the cup.

"You're talking about him like you know him," Buffy said.

"We were best friend when we were young, then I got to be a vampire, something he wanted, and he felt like I had betrayed him, when I actually saved his life, and blah, blah, blah," Darren said waving his hands.

"He wanted to become a vampire?" Buffy asked looking at him intently.

"Yeah, can't say I got the better half of the deal though, he got to live while I got to die," Darren said looking in to the cup.

"I thought you said you weren't dead?" Angle said. Darren met his eyes.

"I know, and technically I'm not dead per say, but I still had to die to be able to leave my family without them sending out search parties to find me, so therefore I got to die, which I have to say wasn't the most pleasant thing I have done in my life.

"How old were you?" Buffy asked in a rather sad tone.

"12," Darren said, "But let's not dwell on that; it already happened and it can't be changed."

"Isn't there some kind of age limit?" Buffy asked looking shocked.

"Well, technically you're not suppose to change anyone before they're old enough to know what they're deciding on, but there was some special circumstances, which I'm not going to dwell further on seeing as if this hadn't happened I would never have gotten to see Sunnydale."

"Because that is one part of the world that you can't miss," Buffy said in a sarcastic tone.

------------

The rest of the night was spent watching TV and Darren recovering from his injury, hoping to whatever god there was that Steve would decide to wait a few more days before coming to Sunnydale.

------------------------------------

Well that's that, so...

For those of you that wanted to see Steve, I am planning to bring up some action in the next chapter, just thought I could give poor Darren a brake in this chapter before "hell brakes loos":D


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter. I know that it's been like forever, but time seem to just fly by. Suddenly it was January and a month without updating :S But here it is, and I will try to not let it be a nother month before the next chapter is up.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darren Shan and Buffy Summers or any of the persons in the books or the TV show. They belong to Darren Shan and the people that made Buffy the vampire slayer, who valora leopard were kind enough to tell me was Josh Wedon (Thanks for that).

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Darren was still not feeling the best, but he knew they didn't have much time before Steve got in to town.

He and Angel were fighting; Angel hadn't said no to the chance of beating him up, though Darren was giving him a hard time.

"Is that all you got?" Darren said, rolling away form another blow.

"I don't think you can handle all of what I've got," Angel said, striking again.

"Come on, I'm not even breaking a sweat here" Darren laughed

The fight lasted for quite some time before the door opened and Buffy walked in.

"Oh come on, can't you two stop it," She said breaking them up.

"We were just training," Darren said trying to get around Buffy to Angle.

"Oh really," Buffy looked at Angel. "If you want to, then you won't have anything against fighting me," Buffy said facing him. _You're not supposed to hit girls… But this is not just any girl, but a super girl, the vampire slayer. Why not?_

"Fine by me," Darren smiled.

Buffy was just as tough as Angel had been but more aggressive. She made him move all the time, not giving him a chance to get the upper hand. _Come on, you can't let her win!_

Darren tried a new tactic and moved with her, anticipating her next move. He had noticed that she used hand, hand foot, foot, hand, foot, before starting again. _Get ready!_

Hand, hand, foot, foot, hand, she didn't get further; he caught her hand and swirled her around locking her arm against her back, like a cop would do to a thief.

"And that's how it's done!" Darren said, leaning in towards her ear.

He let her go and could see she doesn't like to loose. Then a phone rang. Buffy reached down towards her pocket and took out a mobile phone.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, but then her face turned serious, "We'll be there."

"Buffy?" Angel asked.

"It seems like that lord guy is in town," Buffy said turning to face him. Darren looked back.

"Well let's go and kick his ass," he said smiling, although inwards he knew it wouldn't be that easy. Steve never came unprepared to a fight, and this would not go down easy.

They met Xander, Willow and Giles down by the dock.

"Do you know where he is?" Buffy asked them.

"No, we saw some of those purple guys walking but we lost them down here," Willow said. "But we've been working on a tracking spell, and we think we'll be able to find them," She said holding up a bag of something.

She and Giles started to chant in some weird language and Willow turned the bag up side down, and the powder started to fly in between two buildings.

"That way," Xander said.

They followed the purple powder, it seemed like it would never stop. But Darren was paying attention, and they had gone left, right, left, left, right, in a pattern now. There was a reason for that, and Darren knew it. Steve never did anything with out a reason.

The pattern seemed familiar to him; he just couldn't remember why or where he had seen this pattern before.

"I don't like this," Darren said out loud.

BANG!

It took Darren a few seconds to compose himself and see what had happened. Looking around he could see that a wall ahead of them had been blown up.

"Is everyone okay?" Buffy asked coughing.

"I'm fine," Willow said, helping Xander to his feet.

"So am I, "Xander said.

"Giles?" Buffy asked looking around.

"He's not here," Angel said. Darren looked around. He was right, Giles wasn't there.

"Darren, what now?" Buffy asked him. He had gotten the impression that Buffy was always on top of things. But now, she didn't know what to do, what to expect. _You know him Darren. What is Steve up to?_

"Let me think," Darren said walking up to the hole in the wall.

_This is not just something that happened. He meant to distract up enough to catch one of us. And now he's got Giles. Why, that's not smart, or is it? Damn! Why did Steve always have to do this?_

"Darren!" Buffy asked.

"What!" He said looking up

"What now?" she asked again.

"Steve never does anything with out any reason. He blew up that wall to get to one of us, to take one of us as a prisoner, or bait, or something. I think we need to go in there, it's a trap, I know, but I need to meet Steve, and you need to get Giles back." Darren said talking very serious.

"One thing you need to know, the Vanpaneze always fight with weapons they have made them selves. But there might be humans fighting for Steve in there who are allowed to use guns, and they won't hesitate to use them." Darren looked at Xander and Willow.

"This is dangerous; I'm not going to lie about that. You can get killed in there. This isn't some vampires who goes poof, we're talking strong gladiator like things in there who won't die without a fight. They will fight with life threatening wounds, even when they know that it is over, they won't rest until they don't have any breath left." Darren paused. He knew this wasn't the most encouraging speech, but he needed them to know that this wasn't just some silly fight that Buffy could save them from. This was one against one.

"When we get in there, they will try and split us up, and you'll be on your own. I am telling you this to give you a chance to leave." He looked at Xander and Willow, and took a short look at Buffy and Angel before returning to look at Willow and Xander.

"We're not leaving," Xander said. "Giles is in there, and we will not leave him in there." Xander said, and Darren could see that Willow wouldn't leave either.

"Okay then, that's your choice." Darren led them in though the hole and towards their doom.

They were walking, when suddenly light came on. Darren was blinded for a few seconds before he regained his sight. He saw that they were surrounded by vampaneze.

"Well, I didn't think you were going to show up," Steve stood there, smiling. Giles was being hold by some guy with a gun. The Vampets were standing up in higher stands, ready to kill anyone that moved.

"Giles, are you okay?" Buffy called, and the vampaneze holding her slapped her across her cheek.

"Quiet woman!" Steve said.

"I'm here, so why don't you let everyone go, and we can have this fight," Darren said meeting Steve's eyes.

"Where is the fun in that? Why don't I kill them first and them we can talk?" Steve said not looking away.

"What do you want Steve? Why come after me to Sunnydale?" Darren asked.

"Why not, I have found that this town intrigues me. Vampires following more of the 'rules', why not stay? They seem quite eager to have me as their leader. I would rather ask you, why join up with the vampire slayer?"

"I didn't actually plan on that happening, I came to Sunnydale to go to school, believe what you want, but I was seeking a bit more normal life, then you had to come and ruin it all."

"Aw, did little Darren want to go back to school!"

"Steve, get to the point!" Darren almost yelled, angry.

"I want you to listen!" Steve said doing some movement with his hand, and then the Vampet holding Giles turned his gun.

BANG!

------------------------------------

So, what do you think?


	9. Chapter 9

Omg! It's been almost 4 friggin months since my last update! I can not believe it. I told you then that I hoped it wouldn't be a whole month until I would update, but here it is almost 4 moths later.

I am really sorry. I would have updated sooner, if I hadn't been cope up with tests at school. I have had one regular test (consisting of 4 chapters), and 6 exams at school, and one more is coming up. I logged in to fanfiction and saw that the last time I updated was 24.01 and I just could believe it! I didn't think it had been that long, I have had this chapter in my head since that, and were planning to write today. It is the first time in three week that I have been able to sit down and relax.

Well here you have it, this is the last chapter. I am afraid because of the news about my really late update, and school, work and everything; I had to end it here. Even though I could have made it longer, I just don't have time to write two fics at the time, and the other one is no where near complete, and then sadly I had to finish this now. But I hope you'll like it anyways.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darren Shan and Buffy Summers or any of the persons in the books or the TV show. They belong to Darren Shan and the people that made Buffy the vampire slayer, who valora leopard were kind enough to tell me was Josh Wedon (Thanks for that).

_From last chapter_

"_I want you to listen!" Steve said doing some movement with his hand, and then the Vampet holding Giles turned his gun._

_BANG!_

Chapter 9

Darren cringed, and saw dust fall downwards. The Vampet had shot the roof.

"That was a warning shot. If anyone of you so much as think about trying to save you friend over here, then he'll be as good as dead," Steve said.

"What are you doing here, Steve?" Darren asked. "Why set this up? What good will it do you?"

"I came here to rule. You just happened to be in the way, you and that little gang of yours. So I need to get you out of the way," Steve said smirking. "But I'll give you a choice. If you all promise to leave Sunnydale and never come back, I'll let you leave," Steve said.

"Or?" Darren said meeting Steve's eyes.

"Or you can die," Steve said.

"Can't say that leaves us much of a choice," Buffy said, only to be smacked again.

"I said no talking, woman!" a Vampaneze barked.

Darren frowned. "Steve, I could leave and you can let these people go. They haven't done anything wrong to you."

"But who says they won't? I have given you my offer, now choose!" Steve said a little louder this time.

"Those aren't really any options. Give us something that doesn't involve us getting killed or leaving town," Darren said.

"Like what, let you chase me out of town? I don't think so Darren. That's not how real life's like. You should know better than to think that everyone will get out of this alive," Steve said. And Darren knew that he was referring to Mr. Crepsley.

"Steve you were always a fan of the big endings, so I'll give you an offer. I fight you in a fight to the death. I die, and you do whatever you want. I win, and we get to leave unharmed and go back to our lives," Darren said.

"No Darren, that's not an option either," Buffy cried, before getting hit yet again.

"She doesn't know when to shut up, does she?" Steve said glaring at her. "But she had a point, why should I put my life at risk when it doesn't have to be?" Steve asked.

"Because I'm giving you a chance to kill me, and then you will never have to bother with me again as long as you live! I thought that was what you wanted," Darren said, not believing that Steve wasn't grabbing the opportunity to get rid of him.

"I don't trust you Darren. You stabbed me in the back one time; I won't give you another chance."

"You don't trust me! I save your life, becoming a vampire just to spare you! I gave up my life for you, my childhood, and you don't trust me!" Darren said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Ha, you want me to believe that crap! You set me up! You wanted to take my place amongst the undead! You always wanted to be like me Darren, and you betrayed me to that filthy Vampire!" Steve said.

"Then fight me, and show me just how angry you are, I'm literally giving you the chance you have wanted since that night. You told me it yourself, you were too weak back then, but you would come back to kill me and my mentor. Well, you still have one to go; get it over with," Darren held out his hands giving Steve the perfect target, one bullet to his heart and he would be dead.

Steve stood there calculating.

"If I die, I can't promise you a save journey back. You will get killed on sight," Steve said, suddenly coming at him with a knife.

Darren barely had time to brace himself before the impact. They both fell to the floor, rolling around. Darren got several cuts from Steve's knife, but not anything harmful.

In the background, Darren could see that the others had already started to fight with the Vanpaneze. Buffy was killing them rather fast. Darren turned back to his own fight. _You need to do this Darren; it's you or him, now or never._

Darren kicked Steve off him and got on top. The sudden turn in the fight seemed to have made Steve confused, and Darren knew he had only seconds before he would sort out what had happened. Darren bent down and took up a knife from his shoe, held it in one had and pushed it towards Steve's neck.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" Darren yelled. He stood up, dragging Steve with him. "Or I will kill your so called lord."

Amazingly, everybody actually stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"I knew you would never have it in you to kill me, Darren. You may as well just let me go," Steve said sounding cocky, but Darren knew that inside Steve was terrified of the power Darren had over him.

"My friends and I are going to leave this place, unharmed. Is that clear!" Darren said loudly for everyone to hear.

Darren started to move, and everyone moved out of his way, actually looking frightened of him.

He saw that Buffy and the rest followed him, as well as Giles; they must have managed to free him.

They all managed to get outside in one piece.

"What are you going to do now, kill me Darren? You don't have it in you," Steve laughed.

Darren was still holding the knife to Steve's throat.

"You don't know what I am capable of, Steve!" Darren said changing positions and holding him up against some containers, looking him in the eyes.

"Then finish it. One cut and I'll be dead." Steve's eyes were glowing.

"Darren, you don't have to kill him," he heard someone say behind him, but he were too caught up in the moment to understand who had said it.

It was an eye battle, who could hold the gaze long enough. Darren was really contemplating whether he would be able to go through with it or not.

_Darren you know that this is it, you won't get such an opportunity again, take it, kill him!_ Though still, Darren weren't sure if he could make the final cut, whether he could kill his best friend, his former best friend. They had done everything together, everything. Darren looked for the old Steve in those eyes that was still facing him. Darren couldn't see him, not one hint of the young Steve Leopard who had been his best friend. He was dead, long dead, and in his stead was this man, this monster who would do anything to get what he wanted.

_He want__s you dead, you have to kill him now, or he will come after you, and he won't even hesitate in taking the final step._

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Darren said looking away.

"Ha, that's what I told you. You will never have the guts to do this, and you know it," Steve said smiling. Darren turned back gave the man a last look. Darren lifted the knife, it seemed like a lifetime before the knife reached Steve's bare throat. Blood started to run down the neck, but Darren continued to cut, until the knife came out in the other side. Steve's head fell to the ground. He was dead.

Darren let go of Steve and started to walk. He felt sick, sick and disgusted, at what he had just done. He had killed Steve, who had once upon a time been his best friend.

_You had to do this, it was him or you._

Darren stood on the deck looking out at the sea. It was peaceful out there. Nobody trying to kill him, nobody he have to kill.

"Is it true, what you said in there?" Buffy asked, coming up beside him.

"About what?" Darren asked.

"About becoming a vampire to save him," she answered.

"Yes. I stole a really neat spider from a vampire, which in itself is a really stupid thing to do, and she bit Steve. He would have died if I hadn't gone back to the vampire and gotten the antidote. Though the price was me becoming his assistant, and how could I say no! He was my best friend back then, I couldn't just let him die," Darren said, then he shook his head.

He turned to look at Buffy and said, "I have to get out of town, I need some air." He then turned to face the others who stood a bit further back. "Thanks for all you've done, I really appreciate it."

"Really, thanks," Darren said giving them a small smile. "I hope I'll see you again sometimes. Until then." And he walked away.

----------------------

Well there it was the last chapter. And I don't think that there will be any sequels, maybe in the future sometimes, but not in the near future. I have to at least finish my other fic, and then see what happens. But I think that the story's just going to have to end here, don't know if I would even be able to make a sequel.

Those of you, if there is anyone, that is following my other fic that I am working on at the moment, the update on that one isn't fare away either. I all depend on when my last exam will be. But I hope to finish another chapter in the upcoming days.


End file.
